


School Day Matched

by Maykits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maykits/pseuds/Maykits
Summary: A muggle craze reaches the wizarding world. A simple survey is created to match a witch or wizard with the most compatible witch or wizard of their dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

“It's the newest thing!” Violet whispered with Lavender.  
“But how does it work?”  
“All it takes is you answering some questions...truthfully mind you...there is may tell no lies spell on the parchment.”  
“You just answer a few questions then you know who you should ask to the ball?”  
“Well it is a bit more complicated than that. It gives you the top five people who also fill it out you are most compatible with...it is up to you and them to ask each other.”  
“Oooo! I'm so excited let's get everyone to do it! That will make it better!”  
Violet and Lavender quickly split up and started chatting with the various group telling them to make sure to fill out the Matched! papers.

****

“So are you going to do it Hermione?”  
“I don't know Ron it sounds like one of those stupid muggle questionnaires that just ask a couple of questions. They do it all the time in the upper grades at the muggle schools.”  
“This isn't muggle! It uses all sorts of spells to figure out who would be the most compatible person for a person to date! I’m going to do it. Hopefully it will tell me who to ask for the ball.”  
“Hey guys! What's everyone talking about?”  
“Oh these silly little surveys which are supposed to tell you who to ask out.”  
“Oy Harry you don't have a date yet do you?”  
“No...not sure who to ask…”  
“Harry! You are part of the opening dance! You need to have a date to the ball! What would McGonagall say if you showed up without a date!?”  
“Harry this is perfect we can both do the survey and it will match us with someone to ask who is likely to say yes.”  
“Ok sure.”

***

Conversations between two fifth years:  
“Who did you get matched with?”  
“No idea...I don't know these names! You think they are 7th years?!?”  
“I think that one is from Durmstrang.”  
“Oh this is harder than I thought!”  
“Just to a modified point me spell during a meal as long as they don't have blocks and they are in the great hall it should work well enough.”

***  
Conversation between two sixth years:  
“Oh I got matched with Victor Krum!!! Do you think he will ask me?!”  
‘Squeeeee’  
“I got matched to Cedric!!!! Isn't he dreamy…?”

****  
“Who did you get Ron?”  
“Lavender, Hermione, and Clara.”  
“Hermione! You got Hermione?! How is she on there I thought they had to participate to get chosen. Who is Clara?”  
“I don't know...ask her yourself...I'm not sure Clara Durand...must be one of the upper years...maybe it is a sixth year.”  
Ron wandered off still glancing at his paper and mumbling to himself.  
Harry shook his head, he glanced down at the paper in his hands and ducked into an empty classroom. He opened his paper up.”

It said:

Match #1: Draco Malfoy - 90%  
Match #2: Ginevra Weasley - 75%  
Match #3: George Weasley - 75%  
Match #4: Cho Chang - 62%

All other applicants are below a 50% match so are not included.

Good luck! Remember if you have their name they have yours! 

Harry didn't move. He stared at the list. Questioning his entire existence.  
Hours later his stomach growling brought him back out of the swirling maelstrom of his thoughts.  
He carefully folded the paper after spelling it blank to anyone's eyes but his own and placed it in an inside pocket.

Harry headed to the great hall. He opened the doors on pantimontiam. There were people scattered all over the great hall in small groups and couples. Some shaking hands and smiling shyly...others arguing and waving papers in people's faces.

“ENOUGH!” A sonorous inflated voice cut through the bedlam. “Everyone will be seated at their table now.” A quick rush for seats as no one was willing to stand up to an angry Mad-Eye Moody.

Dinner was a strained affair for Harry, he avoided looking at Ginny and George. And quickly ducked out when it looked like Cho and her friends kept looking at and no so quietly whispering about him. 

“Ooof!”

Harry crashed into someone just outside the hall doors.

“Pansy!” He squeaked. “Sorry! I was in a bit of a rush.”

“Stop. Draco sent me to give you this.” She handed over a folded note.

“Malfoy?” Harry took the note and opened it.

“Do you know any other Draco’s? Honestly-” Pansy stopped when she noticed Harry wasn't paying her any attention. “Ugh feelings.” As she walked away. “This whole thing is ridiculous.”

The note simply said “Meet me in the astronomy tower at half past 7. -DM”

***

Harry has been nervously pacing in the tower for at least a half an hour when the door opened again he got ready to shoo off some couple looking for a private spot.

“Already in use! Try somewhere else!”

“Harry?”

“Draco?”

“Do you want-”  
“You really came-”

“Of course I want-”  
“I wasn't going to miss you-”

Harry smiled and reached out for Draco’s hands.  
Draco smiled back and grabbed Harry’s hands pulling him closer.

“So Draco….”  
“So Harry….”

Draco blushed “you go first.”

“Draco, Draco Malfoy, will go to the Yule Ball with me?”

“Yes Harry Potter I will attend the ball with you.”

“Perfect!”

Draco and Harry stood staring at each other lost in the smiles and gleaming eyes of the other.

“Draco! What about your father?”

“My father! Oh! Harry!! What about the entire wizarding world!!!”

The End


	2. Lucius finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius finds out

Lucius sat at the head of the table just like every Friday morning. He flicked the page of the paper and turned to the school happenings page. The main headline shouted in large letters “Yule Ball Approaches” the article went on to describe the different bands playing. Another smaller section had information on the four champions. “Who are the champions taking to the Yule Ball?” Lucius took another drink of his morning tea and then spit it out.  
“Narcissa! Narcissa! Ubert!” Lucius spelled the dripping tea off his face and the paper.  
“Yes Master?”   
“Fetch my writing supplies.”  
“What dear? What is the matter?”  
“Look! Look at what your son did!”  
“Oh! Draco finally asked him! And he said yes! Oh he’ll be so excited!”  
“What?! You knew?”  
A small pop and Lucius’ writing supplies appeared in the table in front of him.  
“Of course my husband, what mother doesn't know who her son is crushing on?”  
“How could you….Pansy?”  
“Of course darling, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't have people letting me know what was going on in my son’s life.”  
“Is it serious?”  
“Very serious dear, he has only been talking about Potter since he was five.”  
“Do you think we could convince Potter to change sides?”  
“No dear...he is quite seriously entrenched with the light.”  
“Well there is nothing for it then...we’ll have to switch as well. Who do you think we can get to switch too…?”  
“Well dear just let it slip that the Dark Lord is a half blood like you found out from that diary of his and half of the supporters will be unsupportive.”  
“Ah yes, thank you dear.”  
“Come let us write a letter together congratulating our son on his success.”


End file.
